darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy: Aftermath
Legacy: Aftermath (formerly Beckoning Darkness) is a Legacy Era Roleplay set in the year 139 ABY following Darth Krayt's death and the Jedi-GFFA-Imperial victory. The site was the second roleplay to join the Darkness line and it is currently run by Synlah Falyn and Darth Skuldren. Introduction With the death of Darth Krayt at the hands of Cade Skywalker, and the defeat of the One Sith, the galaxy is ruled by the triumvirate of Jedi Master K'Kruhk, Admiral Gar Stazi and the Empress Marasiah Fel. The One Sith, under the leadership of Darth Nihl, are in hiding. But not all Sith or their imperial cohorts choose to hide. Hungry to retain a semblance of power and gain more, some broke away, setting themselves up as warlords in the far corners of the galaxy. This is the troubled time in which our role play exists. Welcome to Legacy: Aftermath, A Legacy-Era RPG. History: Legacy In 127 ABY the Sith-Imperial War began when Emperor Roan Fel invoked the Treaty of Anaxes. In 128 ABY the One Sith emerged on the side of the Empire turning the tide of the war against the GFFA. When the battle of Caamas was lost in 130 ABY, the GFFA surrendered to the Empire -- with the exception of Admiral Gar Stazi and his task force. Emperor Roan Fel ordered that the Jedi be allowed to return to Ossus and called for a diplomatic mission, but the One Sith struck first (unbeknownst to Fel) and attacked the Temple on Ossus, killing nearly all the Jedi there. However, as only about half the Order had returned to Ossus, the strike failed to destroy the Jedi Order. The surviving Jedi scattered and hid throughout the galaxy. On Coruscant (where Fel had assumed the leadership of the GFFA), Krayt attempted to assassinate the Emperor. Having been warned of Krayt's plan Fel sent a double to meet with Krayt while the real Roan Fel escaped and went into hiding. Darth Krayt was still able to take control of both the GA and the Empire. In 137 ABY Roan Fel, with the aid of loyalist forces, retook Bastion. At the same time Cade Skywalker, the son of Kol Skywalker, emerged and very reluctantly found himself involved in galactic affairs. As Cade became more drawn into confronting Krayt and the One Sith, Stazi and Fel formed the Anti-Sith Coalition. When informed by Antares Draco of an imminent Sith attack on the Hidden Temple , Cade informed the Masters, and the GA and Fel forces rushed to Taivas to confront the Sith. In the ensuing battle many of Krayt's forces defected to the Anti-Sith Coalition. With the victory at Taivas the Coalition made plans to attack Coruscant. While Cade confronted Darth Krayt on Coruscant, Roan Fel attempted to unleash Omega Red on the planet, having been mislead by Darth Maladi into believing it would kill everyone, including the Sith. Realizing that his emperor had fallen to the dark side, Antares Draco fulfilled his oath as an Imperial Knight and killed Fel. At the same moment he felt Krayt's death at the hands of Cade. To ensure that Krayt could never again return Cade Skywalker decided to fly both himself and Krayt into Coruscant's sun. But as his ship was on course to collide with the sun, Luke Skywalker appeared to Cade, telling him to accept hope and not let fear shape his life. Accepting Luke's guidance Cade at last became a true Jedi. he escaped from his ship and was rescued by Morrigan Corde, his mother, and Deliah and Jariah, his love and his best friend. Reunited, Cade, Deliah and Jariah set course for a distant place where they could be in peace, with Cade saying they would go forward as he recited the Jedi Code. With the death of Krayt and no longer under his control, the Sith troopers went mad and slaughtered indiscriminatly until Darth Nihl ordered their extermination. With that the One Sith had no choice but to concede the battle and flee, once again hiding themselves. A new government on Coruscant was formed; the Galactic Federation Triumvirate, consisting of Admiral Gar Stazi, Jedi Master K'Kruhk and Empress Marasiah Fel. Nihl assumed leadership of the One Sith and ordered them to infiltrate all galactic goverments. Aftermath Antares Draco and Empress Marasiah married. Draco as Prince Regent ruled the Empire in the Empress's name. Although still head of the Imperial Knights, Draco's duties as regent were time consuming. He appointed Ganner Krieg as First Knight of the IK Order. Not all the sith and their cohorts agreed with Darth Nihl. Some of them chose to break away and become warlords. The Jedi Order returned to the Temple on Coruscant. They chose to not reopen the academy on Ossus, opting instead to train their apprentices on Coruscant. Characters Jedi *Bondar *Danyel Warne *Garen Warne *Ara Warne *Cerrinea Warne (deceased) *Dylan Farlander Sith *Darth Skuldren True Empire (Fel) *Prescott Tremaine *Nimrod *Cyruss Fen Galactic Alliance *Jol Borien Other *Naxus Ordo *Synlah Falyn History See Legacy: Aftermath Topic Timeline See Also *Warlords *True Empire *Approaching Darkness *Crescendo Behind the Scenes Legacy: Aftermath (under the name Beckoning Darkness) was created on July 8th, 2008 and was originally administrated by MizzeeOH and Zinnos. The site opened to the public on August 12th and, in the Fall of 2008, site administration was passed to Synlah and (a few days later) Prescott. Current administrators are Synlah Falyn and Darth Skuldren.